


The Infamous Strike-Commando Jack "Give-me" Morrison

by Torrinidae



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Groping, M/M, Pre-Canon, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:27:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torrinidae/pseuds/Torrinidae
Summary: Gabriel hummed his response and flicked through the news on his phone more. Jack just chuckled softly in his ear and whispered once more, “I ‘forgot’ to wear my underwear today.”Smutober 6 Distracted





	

The Commanders were at the height of physical ability. Super Soldiers at young ages, high in energy, punch, and libido. Which was usually why sexual tension extended far outside the bedroom.

The meeting room was spacious and empty, save for one seat. Gabriel laid back, feet propped up on the table behind the podium, scrolling through nothing on his phone to kill time. He didn’t look up when Jack entered with his posse of assistants and secretaries. Gabriel never cared to learn their names or jobs. They were just lackeys who stood between him and Jack around headquarters, and by god’s will, they would be standing between them in the bedroom if Jack had ever let them into to his quarters. _Their_ quarters.

Gabriel spun the ring on his finger as Jack’s footsteps grew in volume. Jack leaned over Gabriel’s shoulder and pecked him on the cheek. “Morning, hun.” The smell of menthol aftershave invaded Gabriel’s nostrils. Jack had just woken up; no surprise, really. He was still asleep when Gabriel left to go run training exercises with his men. He probably slept in and had to rush shave to look nice for the press conference. He smelled like it, heavy aftershave to keep the razor burn at bay for his carelessness.

Gabriel hummed his response and flicked through the news on his phone more. Jack just chuckled softly in his ear and whispered once more, “I ‘forgot’ to wear my underwear today.”

Gabriel stopped and was about to turn to face Jack, but suddenly he was gone, back to his assistants to discuss the speech. Gabriel caught himself staring at that ass. With his signature duster missing-in-action, Jack’s backside was on full display. Bastard intentionally picked out his tighter fitting dress blues, trousers framing at ass perfectly for Gabriel. And with the new knowledge, he was aware how close that heavy fabric was to that ass, how little material was separating his hands from those cheeks.  
  
Gabriel gulped; he would be sitting behind Jack for an entire hour. He would be staring at that ass for an entire hour in front of a massive crowd of press and officials.

He pressed his phone to his face.

Fuck.

* * *

Gabriel’s head was against the table, swallowing thickly, trying to cool down at the press filled out of the room. When he looked up, Jack was the only other person standing. Gabriel gazed around to see his group of workers gone.  
  
“Told them to go take an early lunch,” Jack smirked as he leaned against the podium. “I have some time before my next meeting.”  
  
Gabriel grinned and stood up, “time you say? You never have any of that for me cariño.”  
  
Jack smiled and opened his arms, “I do now. Come and claim it.” How naive Jack was, to take a complaint as a compliment, but Gabriel didn’t care, he was going to make Jack pay, anyway. Within a few strides he was nearly on top of Jack, chests pressing, their pins clicking together as Gabriel unbuttoned his formal jacket. Jack did the same but when his hands moved to his pants, they were unceremoniously swatted away. Gabriel tsked at the man as he growled in response.

Jack’s growl was cut off by Gabriel’s hands wrapping around him and squeezing his ass, fingers digging into the thick fabric and rubbing at his cheeks. “A-Aaah,” Jack let out as Gabriel played with the fabric.  
  
“Sensitive, cariño?” Gabriel whispered against Jack’s neck before planting playful kisses against soft skin.  
  
“S-Shut up, Gabe.”  
  
“Make me,” he taunted once more before slipping a hand to the front of Jack’s pants. He kneaded at Jack’s hard-on through the slacks, eliciting moans and whimpers out of the strike-commander. Gabriel just laughed into Jack’s ear more as he assaulted the man through his slacks.

Every pass of the fabric brushed against the head of Jack’s cock, dragging the foreskin with it. Jack groaned and pleaded with Gabriel.

“P-Please, fuck me, Gabe.” A gasp, “I need you, please,” a bite to his neck punching a groan from him. “GIVE ME MORE.”  
  
The words echoed through the room before Jack’s hands cupped his mouth in shock, eyes wide as he stared at Gabriel.  Gabriel just laughed.  
  
“Really, now? No one is here.” He bit more at Jack’s neck before pulling away. “You beg so prettily. Too bad I’m a hard ass.” Gabriel let go of Jack and stepped away. The man nearly lost his balance before he caught himself on the podium. Gabriel admired the sight before him. Jack’s cheeks were flush, red marks-that were sure to bruise-outlined the right side of his neck. His jacket askew and hard on rigid against his pants, no underwear to attempt to conceal it. Like a cherry on the top, Gabriel could see the darkness around the head of Jack’s cock, where pre-cum stains the trousers. Gabriel laughed and grinned. “Anyway, wouldn’t want you to be late to your meeting. Sorry for distracting you.” Gabriel waved before turning and walking out of the room. He could hear the shouts from the hallways, but he didn’t care. He had the time to take care of his own erection trapped under his briefs. Bastard would get the taste of his own medicine for the rest of the day and slink back to Gabriel in the late hours of the night for more, just like the demanding cock slut he was.


End file.
